


[Podfic] Scar Tissue (That I Wish You Saw)

by read by Khashana (Khashana), sysrae



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Kent Parson deserves nice things, Kent Parson's fucked-up sexual history, Kent has PTSD, Kent learns to use his words, Kent vs Feelings, Las Vegas Aces, M/M, Nightmares, Off-screen Animal Abuse, Outing, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Self-Harm, Slurs, Suicidal Ideation, hockey injuries, many OCs - Freeform, various OMC Aces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysrae/pseuds/sysrae
Summary: [Podfic]For the longest time, Kent thought what happened to him before the Q was normal.Or: a study in Kent Parson, past and present.





	1. Stream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scar Tissue (That I Wish You Saw)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437636) by [sysrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysrae/pseuds/sysrae). 



> Files are hosted on SoundCloud and should be streamable from the widget below. If you're having trouble with it, try turning off your adblocker or go to chapter 2, where you can find links directly to the site. You can also download the chapters from there. If you have any issues, don't hesitate to shoot me a note.

************************************************************************** 

[Scar Tissue: That I Wish You Saw](http://8tracks.com/s-l-112524/scar-tissue-that-i-wish-you-saw?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [s-l-112524](http://8tracks.com/s-l-112524?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	2. Direct links

[Download the entire fic as a zip file](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Scar+Tissue/scar+tissue.zip)

[Playlist of entire fic on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/s-little-859773975/sets/scar-tissue-that-i-wish-you-saw)

[Chapter 1](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Scar+Tissue/chap1.mp3)  
[Chapter 2](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Scar+Tissue/chap2.mp3)  
[Chapter 3](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Scar+Tissue/chap3.mp3)  
[Chapter 4](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Scar+Tissue/ch4.mp3)  
[Chapter 5](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Scar+Tissue/chap5.mp3)  
[Chapter 6](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Scar+Tissue/chap6.mp3)  
[Chapter 7](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Scar+Tissue/ch7real.mp3)  
[Chapter 8](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Scar+Tissue/chap8.mp3)  
[Chapter 9](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Scar+Tissue/chap9.mp3)  
[Chapter 10](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Scar+Tissue/chap10.mp3)  
[Chapter 11](https://s3.amazonaws.com/khashanapodfic/Scar+Tissue/Chapter+11.mp3)  



End file.
